


The drugless stress reliever

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rockstar AU, Top Kylo Ren, Wall Sex, hux drinks chai lattes, kylo wears eyeliner, manager!hux, rockstar!kylo, that's pretty much it, they're so in love and so dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo kisses like he does everything; carelessly, but with a passion that's unbeatable. His large hands hold Hux's hips tightly, firmly, with a feral possessiveness that thrills Hux to his bones. Or rather to his groin. He moans into Kylo's mouth. Yes. This is it—this is just what he needs. His hands slide into Kylo's back pockets. His favourite place to have them, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drugless stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic belongs to [that-vicious-vixen](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/)'s au Sold Out Shows.She let me write something about it!

Listen. Managing a rockstar is stressful.  
  
Managing a rockstar who is borderline out of his mind and prone to tantrums like no other and who you're ridiculously in love with is a little more stressful.  
  
Hux obviously cannot complain; he chose this career. He decided to work hard, harder than anyone else. To select only the most promising artists for their record label. To cash in the money. To be the _best._  
  
Anyway.  
  
It's still stressful.  
  
And Kylo is far from the easiest person to manage. Any advice you give him, he'll ignore—even go as far to do that exact opposite. Hux can't count the amount of hotel rooms he's had to pay damage fees for. Let's not forget Kylo's favourite game: _what can I say to piss off the interviewer and embarrass myself on live television?_ _  
_  
Kylo is a headache. A permanent headache. A headache with a gorgeous voice and pretty hair and perfect abs and basically just a modern day Adonis.  
  
And Hux has to share him with the entire world. That's what happens when you fall in love with a rockstar.  
  
*  
"Look, once again I apologise adamantly about his disgusting behaviour." Hux exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will personally see to it he never says such lewd things on air again... Keep in mind they were _his_ song lyrics he was quoting... No, I know it's family friendly station...  okay, I'll handle it. Once again I apologise. Alright... Yes, you have a good day, too."  
  
Fucking radio stations. What's the point of inviting artists onto your show of their lyrics are 'too vulgar' for your listeners? Though Kylo's lyrics are hardly vulgar; he's just passionate. And he swears too much.  
  
Hux sighs and slips his phone into his coat pocket. He stubs out his cigarette in the little glass ashtray on the balcony before stalking back into the hotel room. It's relatively clean; they only sign of activity being the rumbled bedding in the master bedroom of the suite. The spare room left untouched.  
  
Kylo is out doing God knows what with God knows who and is, of course, not answering Hux's calls. That man certainly lets the fame get to his head.  
  
It's 2 PM and Hux pours himself a glass of wine. He'd like to argue Kylo is driving him to alcoholism but honestly he was drinking before he got out of school.  
  
Hux wonders if there are times Kylo truly does things spitefully. Not towards Hux, but towards others, people they've met—reporters, security, paparazzi. Anyone he feels offended him.  
  
He lounges on the couch. He tries to relax, be casual. It's hard to do so in a designer brand coat and $300 custom made shoes.  
  
With a bored sigh, he pulls his phone back out. He has unanswered emails and texts to reply to, calls to make, schedules to plan. He does none of that and instead reads through his last conversation with Kylo. Not including all the texts demanding to know his whereabouts.  
  
**22:37**     Are you coming back to the hotel tonight?  
  
**22:45** _maybe idk_  
  
**22:46**     You have an interview tomorrow morning  
  
**22:50** _i know_  
  
**22:52**     Please show up sober  
  
**23:02** _i will._  
  
**23:02**     I've heard that before  
  
**23:05** _fuck off im at a party_  
  
**23:11**     Fine. Stay safe. Don't drink and drive. Don't give out your personal number. And for the love of God if you're going to end up fucking someone: use protection.  
  
...  
  
**23:57**     I love you x  
  
**02:43** _love u too x_  
  
The thing is, he _knows_ Kylo loves him. Kylo admitted that rather publicly. Which had a lot of whiplash on Hux's behalf (death threats can get so creative these days). Kylo, of course, has that nasty habit of not thinking through his actions. And while announcing that he was falling in love with his manager seemed like a romantic gesture... things got messy. Anyway, they're together now. Somehow.  
  
Kylo also sent him a dick pic this morning. As he likes to do most mornings, claiming it helps wake Hux up. At least he's not putting them on social media. Anymore.  
  
He texts Rey. Asking Kylo's whereabouts. Her response?  
  
**10:15** _ain't no clue my friendo. Myb poe knows??? remember 2 stay chill huxxy *picture of a whale emoji*_  
  
He doesn't text her often. He's quite certain she lives on a different plane of existence.  
  
He also doesn't take her advice and text Poe. Poe uses too make hearts and winky faces for his liking.  
  
Finn never replies to his texts. Hux has never even seen Finn use his phone.  
  
It is 2:57 when the door to the suite opens and Hux has already finished two glasses of wine. He doesn't have to turn around to know it's Kylo. The man's footsteps are ridiculously heavy. He just has to make his presence known.  
  
It's then Hux stands up and turns around to face his menace of a partner/client/pain in his ass.  
  
He's donning that stupid scarf of his. Tattered and black and looks like it was from goodwill. There's a high chance is was. Despite his success, Kylo's wardrobe is a collection of thrifts throughout the decades. The fucking hipster. And, of course, he wears that trademark eyeliner of his. Hux can't deny it makes him look really hot. Damn him. And those jeans. Hux asked him once why he bothered buying jeans with so many holes in them. Kylo had replied " _aesthetic_ ".  
  
Kylo closes the door, a placid grin on his face, bag slung over his shoulder. You wouldn't be able to tell this man has two hit albums and is about to go on a world tour. "Hey, babe," he says, tall frame turning to face Hux.  
  
Hux's nose crinkles but he doesn't quite sneer. "Please tell me you are neither drunk nor high right now."  
  
"Sober as ever. It's, like, three in the afternoon. Who does that?"  
  
"You do that—you claim you're better inspired while you’re high as a kite."  
  
"Well, three of my songs that have hit number one on the singles charts where written while I was just that."  
  
Hux shakes his head, resisting the urge to pinch his nose. "This isn't the point. Where the _hell_ have you been?"  
  
Kylo shrugs a shoulder, padding over to the long, white table in the middle of the room, dumping his bag on it. "I was hanging out with Poe and some of his friends."  
  
And Hux can't help but bristle at that. It's not jealousy. More irritation. He didn't really have anything against Poe. That guy is honestly the most cheery person on the planet. But he and his friends do really dumb shit together. Like going off and breaking the law with their 'harmless' pranks and getting arrested dumb. Kylo doesn't need any help getting himself into trouble.  
  
"You should tell me these things before you leave," Hux chides, slipping into the _'let's pretend I'm just your manager and not hopelessly in love with you'_ facade.  
  
"I'm back now—get over it," Kylo says, completely flippant as he makes his way to the couch, where Hux is still standing.  
  
Hux opens his mouth to argue but then Kylo slides his arms around Hux's waist, his right arm draped over his left. He had once made a drunken bet that he could encompass his hands around Hux's thin waist. Hux ended up with a ring of purple around his torso and didn't speak to Kylo in person for a week.  
  
"Anyway, it sounds like you just missed me..." Kylo playfully bites at his shoulder, teeth tugging at the thick material of the coat.  
  
Hux swats him away. "How can I miss you when I'm constantly dealing with your messes?"  
  
Kylo steps back, face growing stormy.  "Jesus, someone's in a pissy mood. Who the fuck spat in your coffee this morning?  
  
"It was a low fat chai latte and _you_ did when you disappeared once again—leaving me to deal with all your fuck ups! As usual."  
  
Kylo flinches. But quickly builds up his demeanour, like a bird puffing out its chest. "Oh, boo hoo, Hux. Isn't that your job? The whole reason why you're my _manager?_ "  
  
"Most managers don't have to deal with people pressing assault charges against their clients!" Hux retorts. "Which, by the way, you would be going to court for had I not paid the fine and consoled Mr Lucas."  
  
"I still stand by saying he deserved it," Kylo sniffs.  
  
Hux throws a hand up in exasperation. "It doesn't matter! You can't just _punch_ people to solve your problems!"  
  
The younger man makes a face, clenching his fists. "Where is all this coming from?"  
  
"Have you not been paying attention? Where is it not coming from?"  
  
Kylo's eyes flick to the empty glass on the coffee table and scoffs. "Are you sure you haven’t had too many glasses of wine?"  
  
Hux flushes at the accusation. Well... had he? It was only two--two pretty full ones. His cheeks feel warm and the corners of his mind are slightly hazy. But he keeps his head high. "A lot of talk coming from someone whose hair I have to hold while he vomits his guts up on a weekly basis."  
  
The insults come easier than they should. A part of him thinks this isn't fair to Kylo; he's young and famous, hasn't fully grown up and mostly likely never will. He's not a bad person. Just makes bad choices.  
  
But those choices get under Hux's skin. And Kylo pushes and pushes and pushes and they tip over the inevitable line.  
  
Kylo's face is flushed red, too. "I don't ask you to do that! I don't ask you to do half the shit you do for me!"  
  
"But," Hux says firmly," "I do it anyway because you'd be completely lost without me! You wouldn't have anyone to pick you up from your parties when you're wasted. Or look after you when you're hungover the next day."  
  
"I'm sorry you don't know how to have fun!"  
  
"This isn't about having _fun!_ "  
  
"Well, you wouldn't know anyway!"  
  
Hux rubs his forehead. "Kylo. This is a stupid argument. All I ask is you fucking text me back once in a while so I'm not worried sick about you constantly. I can't have that on top of all my work."  
  
Kylo crosses his arms, sulking. "As if you know how to worry about someone."  
  
It's Hux's turn to flinch. Sure, it's not the most open person when it comes to his emotions--unless that emotion is frustration--but he makes it very clear he cares for Kylo. "Why do I even put up with you..."  
  
Kylo growls. His eyes are wet. "Well, nobody is forcing you to stay! Maybe I'll find a manager who knows how to register human emotion."  
  
"Maybe you should find a boyfriend like that, too!" Hux snaps, eyes flashing.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Hux stalks off, into the untouched spare room. He hates how childish Kylo drives him to be. The stupid things they say to each other. The stupid fights.  
  
He falls onto the bed. Sinks into the comforter. If sighing were an emotion, that would explain how he feels at the moment. Once again, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins to reply to the neglected emails.  
  
*  
  
The cityline is a sight Hux could never get sick of but the view from his window is boring him. He hasn't left the room since the fight and its early evening; the sun vanished behind the buildings. His phone's flat and his charger isn’t in the room.  
  
Logically, he has to face Kylo eventually. The longest he can avoid him is a few hours and he's pushing it now.  
  
He stands. His pants are creased. Damn. He took of his cost and shoes long ago. He runs a hand through his hair a few times, trying to smooth it. But really, why does it matter? Kylo doesn't care what he looks like. Whether his hair is neat or not.  
  
After taking a deep break—or three—Hux opens the door.  
  
Kylo is sitting at the table, sheets of paper scattered about. Bag still dumped on the table. His hair is damp and tied back. He alternates from scribbling down notes and lyrics to chewing on the end of his pen. He looks agitated. Hux can't blame him.  
  
Hux steps into the room, coughing. Hands clasped behind his back. "Hey, honey, would you like me to order some dinner?"  
  
Kylo looks up. His eyeliner is gone, eyes red. He seems startled that Hux would talk to him. "Um. Yeah. Chinese."  
  
"Sure thing." Hux goes to the suite's telephone, reminding himself to put his own phone on charge soon. He orders Kylo's favourites.  
  
When he turns back to the table he finds that Kylo hasn't moved. He's just sitting there, staring at the paper. Hands hovering.  
  
"Kylo?"  
  
He looks up again, at Hux. His brow is creased and he looks like he'd really rather not have this conversation.  
  
Hux will ask anyway, standing beside Kylo. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kylo drags his hands down his face. He inhales tightly. Here comes the word vomit. "Fuck—Hux, look. I'm sorry. Okay? I know--I should have called. I shouldn't worry you. I know I put you under so much pressure—"  
  
"You're under pressure, too," Hux interrupts quietly.  
  
"But you deal with the things that put me under pressure. You have no one to help you deal with it."  
  
Hux barks out a laugh. "Don't you know sex is one of the best drugless stress relievers?" His tone is light. It makes Kylo smile. "Kylo, it's my job to manage you. What kind of a manager would I be if I complained about my work?"  
  
"I don't think you're emotionless," Kylo says, after a few moments of delay. He has a habit of ignoring questions and starting off on different tangents. "You're not. It's just when you're working..."  
  
"There's a reason for that, sweetheart. I can't let what I feel for you interrupt that way I work." Hux grimaces. "If Snoke knew how serious this was..."  
  
"I'm sorry I make things more complicated."  
  
Hux shakes his head. "I'm _not_ ," he says firmly. He takes in a deep breath. "I do love you, Kylo. Please, don't doubt that. I'd hate to think you do."  
  
"It's hard to doubt it when you're cleaning up my fuck ups. You know most managers would have quit by now." Kylo rests his head against Hux's stomach. Trying to appear smaller. "I love you, too, though."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Kylo stands, facing Hux, hands settling on his hips. A little hesitant.  
  
Hux links his fingers behind Kylo's neck, with hesitation.  
  
"You still wanna be my boyfriend?" Kylo asks, half taunting, half serious.  
  
"Hm. The boyfriend of America's favourite rockstar? How could I resist?"  
  
Kylo grins. It's a toothy, lopsided thing. Hux thinks it's one of the sweetest things in the world.  
  
Hux leans forward and kisses him, closing the gap between them. They melt against each other. No matter what happens, what changes between them this—this will always be the same. This will always be muscle memory. Just the two of them. Existing. Fulfilling one another's needs.  
  
Kylo kisses like he does everything; carelessly, but with a passion that's unbeatable. His large hands hold Hux's hips tightly, firmly, with a feral possessiveness that thrills Hux to his bones. Or rather to his groin. He moans into Kylo's mouth. Yes. This is it—this is just what he needs. His hands slide into Kylo's back pockets. His favourite place to have them, really.  
  
Hux pulls their hips together, bodies flush. Kylo takes the invitation, grinding into Hux. Ah. Hux feels that shock of thrill once more, intensely. Kylo nudges a strong thigh between Hux's legs and Hux rubs against it, almost absently. Kylo knows exactly what he wants. Every time. And like a horny teenager, Hux ruts against Kylo's leg.  
  
"Mm, bedroom—"  
  
"No," Kylo growls into Hux's neck mouthing at the skin. "Here. Lube in my bag. Side pocket."  
  
Hux twists and Kylo goes with him. "Why do you carry lube with you?"  
  
"For reasons like this."  
  
With a visible eye roll, Hux reaches over to paw through Kylo's back while the young man gropes him. He finds what he's looking for a fishes it out.  
  
Not too seconds later, Kylo lifts him up, like he weighs nothing, and just backs him up against the wall.  
  
Hux gasps as he hits the wall, legs instinctively wrapping around Kylo's waist to support himself.  
  
"Wanna fuck you so bad, baby," Kylo purrs, nipping at the underside of Hux's jaw. "Thinking about you all damn day. Thinking about fucking you nice and hard."  
  
"Then why didn't you return my texts?" Hux grumbles, tipping his head back anyway, clutching onto the lube tightly.  
  
"Used up my credit."  
  
Hux snorts. "You're literally a millionaire. Buy more fucking credit."  
  
Kylo smirks. "You know I don't like labels. Besides, you keep all my money locked down." He nuzzles against Hux's neck, like an animal wanting affection from its owner.  
  
"The last time I gave you free reign on your credit card, you maxed it out in three hours and then tried to write a check to buy a book cafe."  
  
"I was going to give it to you."  
  
"How considerate," Hux says, moaning when Kylo bites down into his skin. "Condoms?"  
  
"Wallet. Front pocket."  
  
Hux tugs the wallet out, opening it up. Once he plucks out a condom, he tosses the wallet at the table. It misses.  
  
Meanwhile, Kylo fiddles with Hux's belt, impatiently yanking at his pants. He gets them down around his thighs and gives up.  
  
"You know," Hux drawls, "you can put me down..."  
  
"I shall take that as a challenge not to."  
  
Hux wants to roll his eyes again.  
  
Kylo pushes Hux's underwear down, freeing his leaking cock. "What a mess you're making, Hux."  
  
Hux's cheeks tinge red briefly. "Shh."  
  
"I love messes," Kylo purrs, running his thumb over the slit and sticking it in his mouth. Hux shudders.  
  
Humming, Kylo unbuttons his jeans, unzips his fly and shimmies them down slightly. All the while still holding Hux up. He freed himself from his own underwear, pumping a few times.  
  
"So you can multitask?" Hux teases, offering Kylo the condom.  
  
Kylo takes it, ripping the packaging with his teeth. Hux scoffs. "Want help?"  
  
"Multitasker, remember?" Kylo murmurs as he rolls the condom on. His fingers are too big. Hux's legs hug his hips tightly, so he doesn't fall without Kylo supporting him.  
  
Once the condom is on, Kylo wraps one arm back around Hux's waist while holding out his fingers. "Would you?"  
  
Hux nods, popping the cap of the lube and drizzling it over Kylo's fingers. Kylo holds Hux tightly, reaching behind the older man. He smiles up a Hux, dark eyes glittering as he pushes his slick index finger inside.  
  
Hux can't help but tense, gripping the loose fabric of Kylo's shirt (a graphic tee of some band he couldn't name for the life of him).  
  
"Relax, Hux," Kylo breathes into his neck. "I've got you..."  
  
Hux nods his head, before letting his forehead rest on Kylo's shoulder.  
  
Kylo works his finger in and out of Hux silently, holding him up at the same time. He can, in fact, multitask. When it comes to sex.  
  
He inserts another finger and Hux hisses.  
  
"Would you relax? God, you'd think you didn't want this."  
  
Hux shoots him a glare. "You're so good at getting me in the mood."  
  
Kylo snorts, leaning forward to lick from Hux's chin to the back to his jaw to purr in his ear. "Relax so I can open you up, baby. So I can get you nice and ready for my big, thick cock. So I can fuck into you so hard you won't be able to stand up afterwards. I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to come."  
  
Hux makes a loud sound in his throat, needy and strained. He hadn't even noticed Kylo had another finger in him, crooning them deep, stretching him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Mm, yeah." Hux grips Kylo's biceps tightly. "Ready."  
  
Kylo carefully angles Hux, pressing the head on his cock against Hux's entrance. Hux's thighs flex against him, in anticipation. He wiggles his hips. Kylo smirks. He holds Hux's hips, letting him slowly sink down. Hux gasps, ragged, breath caught in his throat. "Ah--yes..."  
  
"Mm, that's it, babe..."  
  
Hux's pale lashes fall to his cheeks, fluttering. His body relaxes and Kylo fills him up. Ones he's fully seated on Kylo's cock, he licks his ankles together, heels digging into the small of Kylo's back.  
  
Kylo groans, shifting his hips experimentally. "You good?"  
  
Hux nods, exhaling. "So damn good."  
  
That's what Kylo likes to hear. He braces Hux against the wall and pulls out a few inches before rocking up into Hux. Hux tips his head up, exposing his neck. Kylo sees this as a free invitation to do as he pleases with his neck--so he does just that, biting into the skin, just under Hux's jaw. He's cries out, but the sound is cut off by a moan when Kylo rocks up into him once more.  
  
"Kylo--come on." Hux needs this. Sometimes he just needs a good fuck. It doesn't really fix may of his problems but it sure makes him feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
Kylo fuck up into him eagerly, large hands hugging Hux's hips. "You like this?" He purrs into his neck, tonguing at the bite mark.  
  
"Mm, harder, please, if you... don't mind..." Hux murmurs, grinding his hips into Kylo's wantonly, provoking him to react.  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
Kylo isn't consistent. His thrusts have no rhythm but damned if they don't feel good. Filling Hux up. Making him feel whole in the sense that the emptiness was never there to begin with.  
  
When Kylo's cock nudged against his prostate, Hux's head falls against the wall. "Mm, Kylo, God, love your perfect cock. So big and pretty."  
  
Kylo hums against his throat. "And all yours."  
  
"Yeah, all--mm--all mine..."  
  
Their conversation falls apart as Kylo pounds Hux, against the wall. One of hands hands reaches above him, bracing himself against the surface. Kylo is hitting his sweet spot just right. As he always does.  
  
"Getting close?" Kylo hums.  
  
Hux's hips stutter. "Mm. Yeah... so close--" He cuts off with a gasp. "Fucking hell, do that again."  
  
And all Kylo can do is try to comply, repeating that action, harder, faster.  
  
"Ah--fuck. Kylo--!" Hux comes with a low groan, chin tipping up, arm slung around Kylo's neck. Come splatters their shirts and Hux will most certainly gripe about it later by for now he just shudders through his aftershocks as Kylo continues to fuck into him, seeking his own release.  
  
It hits him quickly, the sight of Hux coming undone sending him over the edge, coming in Hux.  
  
He drops his head to Hux's chest. His legs shake. Hux wonders for a moment if Kylo will be able to hold them up much longer.  
  
"Mm, good boy," Hux praises softly, brushing the damp hair from Kylo's eyes. "Could you put me down now, Kylo?"  
  
Kylo nods weakly, gripping Hux's waist firmly, hands trembling ever so slightly. He draws out of Hux and sets him on the ground lightly. His strong arms wrap around Hux almost protectively.  
  
"Thank you, Kylo," Hux says, leaning against the wall lazily. "I really needed that."  
  
"I love you, Hux," Kylo mumbles into his clavicle.  
  
Hux smiles, lazily. "I love you, too, rockstar."   

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com) where I obsess over about 103 Aus!


End file.
